Attack on the Soul Society
by yukichan99
Summary: New captains, new characters.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys so this is my first fanfiction so please dont judge too harshly if it isnt good. Just a heads up, none of these characters are from the show, they are all made up. but the concepts of Bleach are still there. I only made up Yukino Hitsugaya. She is my character from a Role Playing community and the other characters belong to people in the same community. Come join our RP we would love to have you^^

u/0/communities/109541689722653931325

Chapter 1

* * *

It was nine o clock and captain Yukino Hitsugaya had just woken up. Just as she was getting dressed, she received a hell butterfly.

_"To all the captains in the thirteen court guard squads, please report to my office immediately. There are urgent matters we must discuss._

_~Head Captain Tavros Mizuki"_

Almost immediately after she heard the message she rushed to squad ten barrack gates. Just as she was walking, she called to her lieutenant. "Revlis!" the squad ten lieutenant, Revlis Matsumoto, approached her groggily.

_Yawn _"What isit captain?"

"Have you been out all night drinking again?" she asked suspiciously

"Y-yeah," he replied with a hint of guilt in his voice.

_ Sigh _"how many times do I have to tell you not to stay out all night? Anyways, I am going to a Captains Meeting and it sounds urgent. While I'm gone, you are in charge. remember to finish your paper work and please don't slack off"

"Yes Captain. I understand," As he walked off, she turned around and walked to the Squad one barracks for the captains meeting.

* * *

Sternritter C, Lenna and Sternritter F, Ichikane Shiba were sitting in a tree outside the squad one barracks, looking tense.

"Ichikane, are you sure we should be doing this? It feels...wrong," said Lenna with a grim expression.

"Yes. His majesty has asked it of us. Also i have personal matters that I need to settle," replied Shiba. They sat there silently, waiting for the right moment with their bows at hand.

* * *

Yukino came rushing into the Meeting Room in the squad one barracks, a little embarrassed because she was late. "Forgive my tardiness, Head Captain Mizuki," she said as she bowed in apology. She then went to take her place in between Captain Dyan Yamamoto of squad nine and Captain Muskrai of eleven. She looked over at Dyan, her former squad mate from their days back in squad five. Although they have had their fair share of arguments and getting on each other's nerves, they were still pretty good friends. Dyan seemed very tense that day, not like his usual relaxed self.

"Dyan are you okay?" whispered Yukino. Dyan didnt respond. "Come on you can tell me. Maybe I can help," she whispered.

"I-I'll tell you later. Its not something that should be said here." He whispered back. They then both turned their attention to Head Captain Mizuki, who was trying to get everyones attention so they could start the meeting.

"Now that we are all gathered let us begin. There has been very low activity tracked by the Wandenreich. We should-" Just as he was about to finish his sentence, two arrows come flying at him. He caught one of them in his hand but the other one impaled his leg. He fell to the ground.

"Tavros!" his wife, Mako Amaya, captain of squad three rushed to his side and Sakura Suzuki, captain of squad four followed, pulling out emergency medical supplies from the pocket of her captains haori. Just as captain Suzuki started to bandage up the wound, Lenna and Shiba came bursting through the door. Just then, Yukino noticed that Dyan was gone. But she couldnt worry about that now. She turned her attention back to the quincies.

"We're back!"

* * *

End of Chapter 1

so there it is, chapter one. of course that means that there will be more coming on the way. hopefully i can update regularly but i cant promise anything. sorry its kind of short but i felt sort of pressed for time. feel free to leave comments if you have any suggestions or constructive criticism. thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

The quincies, Lenna and Shiba, stand at the door. Head captain Mizuki, captain of squad three Mako Amaya and captain of squad four Sakura Suzuki by his side. Dyan was no where to be seen. There were mixed expressions among the captains. Some shocked, some angry. Captain of squad eight, Zuus, stepped up.

"What business do you have here, Quincies?" There was a tense moment of silence before he was given an answer.

"We have come to kill the head captain, and take over the soul society. Those arrows that were shot just now were meant for his heart," Shiba replied.

"But why?" Yukino asked with the stern tone she always used.

"The time of the Soul Reapers is coming to an end. Its time for new people to protect the world from hollows. And if that means killing you," he paused and looked at everyone. "then so be it." Just then a scream was heard from the back of the room. Everyone turned and saw a new quincy, Sekai Tsumibito, just after he impaled Storm Abarai- Kuchiki, captain of squad 7, through her back with a Seele Schneider. She fell, loosing conciousness, the quincy caught her. Many of the the captains, after seeing this, drew their zanpaktous. Yukino, with her zanpaktou drawn, lunged forward in an attempt to save Storm. Just before she could hit him, Dyan flash stepped in front of her, his zanpaktou drawn, and blocked her.

"D-dyan..." She was in shock. Quickly, she snapped out of it. "Stand down, Dyan. Don't you see what they're doing?" she asking in a stern demanding voice. While Dyan was distracted Tazuna Kuchiki, head of the Kuchiki clan and captain of squad five, attempted to get past him to stop Sekai along with Zuus. But Dyan took one hand off his zanpaktou and put up a kido wall, blocking them.

"Alright we have what we came for. Can we get out of here now?" asked Lenna impatiently.

"Yes. Lets go," Shiba replied. The quincies then flashed out of the room, taking Storm with them. Dyan, just before flash stepping out of the room with them, looked at Yukino with a torn expression and mouthed out the words: I'm sorry.

"STORM!" Tazuna cried out after seeing his wife injured then taken away. Zuus came up behind him and but a hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright, brother." He looked at the window with a grim and angered expression. "We will get her back." Everyone looked back at the head captain, who was laying on the ground.

"Head Captain Mizuki, are you alright?" Yukino asked with worry.

"Yes, I'm fine. Mako, Suzuki, please help me get to the squad four barraks so that i can get my leg treated." Mako and Suzuki helped him up, each putting an arm around him to support him as he walked out.

"...Dyan...why?"


End file.
